Not Possible
by bookworm4ever1
Summary: *chapter 16 up* STORY IS CONTINUING CUZ I'M BAAAAACCCCKKK!!! Harry discovers more about himself and someone else through the return of Voldemort.~h/h forever~
1. Harry's decision

A/N: Sup y'all? I would like to give a very special thank you to E.C.R. Potter! You rock, hon. To Fae Princess, your stories are pure, fluffy h/h fics and I love you for that. Hope you like this. Please review and give me some suggestions. I will reveal the mystery girl in the next chapter. Guess! If you have read my other story, you have a good idea.  
  
Hugs and kisses to everyone,  
  
Bookworm4ever  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's genius and so not mine. She rocks out.  
  
  
  
Narrator  
  
Harry Potter was a boy like no other. He had brilliant green eyes that sparkled and danced when he laughed or smiled. He was also a wizard. Now Harry Potter had had a very difficult year and he had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. When he slept the nightmares came with Lord Voldemort and Wormtail chopping off his arm.  
  
But Harry Potter had changed since that night two months ago. Professor Dumbledore had sent Harry to undergo training at a top-secret location. Now Harry changed in his physical appearance. He had broad shoulders and strong arm muscles from Quidditch. His glasses were also gone and but instead of his eyes becoming brighter they were dull and lacked the life in them before fourth year. His height was now at 6 foot 4". Even though now he was the poster boy for tall, dark, and handsome he was depressed.  
  
Privet Drive~~~  
  
Harry Potter twisted and turned in his sleep throwing the sheets to the floor. "Not her.. Please don't take her away…let her go…I'll stay…let her GO!" With that Harry awoke to realize he was shaking and in a cold sweat. "He can't take her away! Not her!" Harry started to shake and sob. The normally calm and cool fifteen year old boy was terrified. No…he thought..I will not let that happen.. Struck by this, he realized the only way to save her was to remove himself from her. The very thought made his heart ache but he was set. Quickly, Harry changed and packed his wand and few personal belongings in a duffel bag along with his Invisibility Cloak. With a heavy heart, Harry opened the door leading away from the Dursley's to an unknown destination. 


	2. Secrets revealed

A/N Hi ya'll!!! I'm so sorry about not getting this out sooner. My teachers have been driving me crazy with so much homework and I need to study for midterms!!! Well without further ado here is the second chapter!! P.S. Thanks to the few reviewers out there!! Oh, and their thoughts are in italics.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine so don't do anything to this poor writer. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her people.  
  
Hermione  
  
A figure stealthily crept to the side of the house. Harry Potter had not been to Hermione's house before but he guessed the open window led to her room since she had said she liked the cool night breeze. How do I get up there? That thought was answered when he spied a ladder leaning on the side of the house. Suddenly, he stopped. What am I doing? Why am I going to tell Hermione I'm leaving and not Ron? I don't like her. I don't like her. Great, Potter, if you say it a few hundred more times maybe you will believe it. Hermione, what do you want me to do? Moments he had spent with her were flashing across his eyes. I'm coming even though my heart will break telling you this.  
  
Harry placed the ladder under her window and started to ascend. Harry, you can do it, just one step at a time. Once he got to the top he carefully stepped into the room. The girl lying on the bed was indeed she but...she didn't look like the Hermione he knew. This girl had straight brown hair that was tucked behind one ear. Her lips curved into a smile that made his heart flop over. What happened and why do I feel like I'm having a heart attack? Harry paused and just stood looking at her. Do I have the strength to tell her good-bye? Yes...a stronger voice in him said.. she means the world to me. He tiptoed to her bedside and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. Nothing would take this one moment from him, not Voldemort or anyone else. Gathering his courage, he gently shook her awake.  
  
Hermione  
  
She was dancing with her best friend under the moonlit clearing and she felt totally at peace. A certain raven-haired boy was looking down at her like she was the world to him and at that moment...she was... Then, something jerked her out of her dream. A pair of bright green eyes was looking at her with crushing sadness.  
  
"Harry??" she said. Hermione could not believe this was her best friend. He had certainly changed in his appearance but his familiar, soft eyes were gazing at her. Her eyes moved to his scar and there was no mistake, Harry Potter was at her bedside.  
  
My Turn *hehe*  
  
She stared at him like he was from Mars. He felt he had to say something so he said.....  
  
"Hi, Hermione," and as soon as he uttered those words he felt like he was drowning in his sadness.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Harry, what on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"Hermione, I have to.......go."  
  
"Of course you have to go before my parent wake up but.." Harry interrupted her.  
  
"I need to go away...permanently.." he chocked out  
  
As soon as he said that she started to breathe rapidly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you correctly. Did you just say you were leaving for good?"  
  
"Herm, I need to go. This isn't easy for me either."  
  
"Easy!!?? You think I can let my best friend just disappear from my life just like that!?"  
  
"I need to do it for you!"  
  
"Me!? You are leaving for me?"  
  
"Herm, everyday you spend as my friend your chance of being attacked increases. Voldemort is back and he wants to kill me! I know what he will do and that is to kill the people closest to me!"  
  
"Did you tell Ron? Do you mean to say that you are just leaving me?"  
  
"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND I DON'T INTEND TO LET YOU DIE JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU MORE THAN A FRIEND SHOULD!!!"  
  
Hermione  
  
I have just gotten the shock of my life. Harry Potter likes me more than a friend but he is sooo not happy about it. I should be happy but I'm just..shocked.. I have just learned he is going to leave Ron and I because he likes me too much. Hermione was still in her bed as they argued and she stood up rapidly after he had said that. She was dressed in an old sweatshirt of her dad's and sweat pants (not very good attire for standing in front of your crush, mind you). Hermione slowly lifted her eyes from the floor to his eyes. What she found in his eyes broke her heart. His eyes held such crushing sadness and she when their eyes locked a single tear dropped from one eye and fell to the ground.  
  
"Harry.. don't go. I need you too much. Please stay.. I don't have one good reason for you to except that I promise to be your friend no matter what. Voldemort is not going to drive us apart once he starts attacking. You are destroying us if you leave. Voldemort won't be the end of us because we have such a deep connection. That day we met on the train was the beginning of my life. You have shown me so much and I am grateful to you. Harry, you have helped me countless times unselfishly and I want to take all away your sadness. I admire you so much for your courage and your unselfish giving. People look up to you as a hero and they think they know you. Some see your wealth and fame but I see the real you...the one that is a great friend. Harry, please stay with me." She spoke right from her heart and during her speech she was crying.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry was speech less for the girl of his dreams felt the same way about him. She stood sobbing in front of him. His resolve to leave melted away and he took her into his arms. He gently rocked her and comforted her.  
  
"Hermione, I can't ignore what is my heart and I won't. I love you. I have loved you since that day on the train. Since my parents died, I have not felt loved or needed. People want me to be their hero and drive away the evil. But after the day is gone, you were always there for me. You see me for me and not The Boy Who Lived. You see me. I will be there for you until the end and be your friend forever. And forever lasts. Herm, when I look into your eyes I see your soul and I am so happy to be with you. I beg you to let me be the one to make you happy. I want to be one to kiss away your tears and be yours. Please let me."  
  
Hermione  
  
Her eyes brightened in wonder. Harry loved her and he would stay. She knew the answer in her heart.  
  
"Harry, we are meant to be together. I love you." He drew back a little and then..he kissed her. His kiss was gentle and sweet, warm and confiding. When he pulled apart he said, "I love you too, Hermione Granger." She said, "I love you, Harry Potter." She lied down on the bed and invited him next to her. His strong arms enveloped her and warmed her whole body. "Goodnight, Harry." "Night, Hermione."  
  
A/N I will give you the next chapter if I get good reviews!! H/H forever~~~~ see ya for now!! 


	3. THE PARENTS (DUM DUM DUMMMMMM)

Okey dokey. Well, how is it so far? I'm so sorry to all the d/h, r/h, and h/g shippers. I'm strictly h/h. Thanks to all my reviewers!! I so worship you for keeping my hopes up! Flames will be used to warm my house so giving them will just keep me warm and happy! Bibi!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine so leave me alone. This is all J.K. Rowling's genius so let me be.  
  
My turn  
  
The night passed and dawn cast its water rays on the happy couple. Harry and Hermione still were sleeping soundly and completely relaxed in each other's presence. Harry awoke to the beautiful sight of Hermione sleeping next to him. No one had ever made him feel this way. I could wake up next to her for the rest of my life. We fit so well together and she is the missing piece to me. All my life I wanted to love and be loved by someone and I have. She looks so cute and pretty when she sleeps. I would never have thought this would happen to me. And maybe..just maybe I will be able to do this for the rest of my life.   
  
Hermione stirred and woke to the sight of Harry gazing down at her. Once he realized she was awake he kissed her good morning. "Hmm..I could get used to this," he whispered. She looked at him shyly and tentatively. "You make me happy you know. Harry, stay with me until my parents wake up because I need to tell them about us." "Are you sure? Will they kill me?" he asked half-jokingly. She didn't reply but lifted her head to kiss him lightly. "They will love you because no one can hate you completely, even Voldemort," she said after a while. (A/N Hmm...makes you wonder!!)  
  
The Parents...(dum dum dum duummmm)  
  
Harry and Hermione went downstairs after Hermione changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Her parents were making breakfast and didn't look up from what they were doing when the couple walked in.  
  
"Hi honey," her parents said in unison.  
  
"Mum, Dad, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What about sweetie?"  
  
"Turn around."  
  
When both of them did, they were shocked to see a tall, black haired boy holding their daughter's hand.  
  
"Hermione, what is going on?"  
  
"Harry is my....boyfriend."  
  
Their first instinct was to make that boy fear their wrath but...on a closer look..the boy was gentle to their daughter. Hermione's parents could see the way he was ever so careful around her by the way he stood in front of her to take their accusations. When his eyes met her mom's they were not hard nor defiant but gentle with a dash of lingering sadness.  
  
"Hermione, get our guest a plate because breakfast is ready!" her mom said finally.  
  
Hermione's parents shared a glance and her mom communicated that all was well.  
  
"Harry, how are you?" her dad asked.  
  
"Fine, sir thank you."  
  
And they got acquainted by the time breakfast was served. Her parents observed that Harry was protective of Hermione and fussed over a cut she had gotten from bumping into the table. This boy was obviously dear to Hermione and if she trusted him, they certainly trusted him. From what Hermione had told them about Harry Potter, they were expecting a totally different person. Instead, Harry was the perfect one for Hermione, though they were sad to realize their little bookworm had grown up and Harry was the one to notice.  
  
A/N How did you like this chapter? I won't be updating for a few days though because I need to decide where to go from here. I have got them together but I need some directions on where to steer this now!  
  
To Linz: I know you are an anonymous reviewer but I was taken aback by your review. I know I am a stranger to you but I would like to help you in any way I can. If you want to talk, I'm here. My e-mail is h_h_forever@quidditch.zzn.com. I dedicate this chapter to you and I wish for your continued support.  
  
May God Bless You All In These Dark Times,  
  
~bookworm4ever~ 


	4. Last Year..I..

A/N Hi again! How are you all? Good I hope! =) This chapter is a little on the short side but it's a powerful one. Linz, thank you for e-mailing me. To ShockoLatt, I am praying for J.K. to write h/h. Oh well =) bye for now..  
  
Disclamer: Nothings mine its J.K. Rowlings so leave me alone...  
  
Breakfast....still  
  
"Harry, why don't you and Hermione spend the day outside? It's such nice weather and of course it is summer! Hermione, take some money from my purse and show Harry around town or you can have some time alone..."  
  
"Mother! Harry, lets go hit the town! I can finally treat you to a small vacation!"  
  
Outside Harry's thoughts  
  
Do I tell her now? I have to because I need to tell her what happened with Voldemort last year so I can get it off my chest. But how? Why me? Why can't I just love Hermione and be done with the charade of games with the whole world? I just want to be normal with my parents and family alive! I would trade all this fame for just my family and Hermione and Ron! Why me? But would Hermione still love me? Would she still be with me? Would we even have met? Fame is my curse and my good quality. Fame grabs attention to me but...do I want it? Just tell her now you fool..an inner voice said.  
  
Telling Hermione  
  
"Hermione, I saw a shady tree near the woods. Lets head over there so we can relax a little bit before lunch," Harry suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Harry!" she replied cheerfully. Once they sat down, she leaned herself against him.  
  
"Hermione, I need to tell you about what happened with Voldemort last year and it is easier if you don't interrupt until I'm finished. Before I entered the last task I was so scared. I was scared about letting Gryffindor and Hogwarts down. And do you know what I wanted to badly? To beat Cedric and win the tournament along with Cho's heart." The last thing he said had an effect on Hermione and he watched her move her head so she was staring at the ground. He cupped her face in his hand and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Herm, you are the one I love and will love forever." She smiled and leaned against his strong chest.  
  
"Well, things did not go very smoothly. The most I remember is watching Krum attack Cedric and together we stunned Krum. I was horrified by this and I had wondered why would Krum do this? Cedric and I were a team for that but then we split up again. The next time I would see Cedric would be when we were fighting a giant spider. I got hurt from the spider's pincers and it didn't help that I fell nearly 12 feet. The golden cup was right there.. Cedric wouldn't take the cup. Then, I told Cedric to take the cup with me... I was the one...I killed him.. The cup turned out to be a portkey and we were taken to a cemetery. A voice said, `Kill the spare.' A flash of green light sped toward Cedric and he died right there next to me." As soon as he said that, Hermione buried her face in his shirt. He stroked her hair and muttered comforting words to her. He continued.  
  
"I saw Wormtail and he tied me to a headstone, Voldemort's father's headstone. Wormtail carried this bundle, this little bundle of cloth. When he opened it, I saw a horrible, tiny creature. And it was Voldemort or what was left of him. Wormtail dropped the creature inside a bubbling cauldron. I prayed that it would drown. Then, Wormtail took blood from me from my arm and he cut...off his arm. I heard it drop in the water with a sickening splash. Wormtail said words and I saw he had something from Voldemort's father. Once the procedure was complete, Voldemort was reborn.  
  
Now, he could touch me. The pain was excruciating and I thought my scar would burst. Death Eaters came to him when Voldemort touched Wormtail's Death Eater sign. They came. Then, Voldemort performed the Cruciatus Curse on me after I would not duel with him. By this time I was very weak and fascinated at the same time. The reverse spell effect happened when I blocked the Aveda Kedavra Curse with Expelliarmus. Our wands are connected at the core. We were surrounded by a golden light forming a web dome. I didn't know why but the bead of light in the middle was the key. I tried to force it his way and when it got to his wand....Cedric's echo came out. Nothing can bring back the dead but he sounded so far away. Then, Bertha Jorkins, an old man, and then...my parents came out of his wand.  
  
For the first time in my life, I was speaking to my parents! I had a terrible thought in my head. That was to just give up so I could go to them and deal with the life I missed with them in death. But...I thought of you and Ron. I would let you down and I had to protect you from Voldemort. These echoes bought me time to escape but Cedric asked me to take his body home. I did but he was dead... Why Hermione? Why? Why me? Why do I cause everyone such pain and devastation? My existence is a mistake."  
  
Harry had tears streaming down his face and he had a look of utter defeat and sorrow on it. Is being around Hermione safe for her? Was it or ever will be? Can I keep being everyone's hero? I need her..I need to be loved and held...  
  
"Harry Potter, your birth is the reason we are all alive! You have brought Ron and I so much happiness and a sense of family all these years! You are my reason for living Harry. You are the reason.."  
  
She said it with such intensity and emotion that Harry felt it right in his very soul. Her words struck a cord. She loves me just as much as I love her. Harry cried into her hair and felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. He knew he had to go on. For her and Ron, for his mom and dad. He just had to keep fighting. He had to keep fighting for love. And he would fight. Fight till the very end.  
  
A/N How was that? I liked the powerful intensity of it all! Plz review and spread the word!! Next chapter will be up soon!! Hope you enjoy it!!! Bye for now! 


	5. Under the tree....is it sea? no..its tre...

A/N Hi ya'll!! How did you like that? Good so far? Let me know with your reviews!!! Enjoy!! Oh, I know there was nothing new in the last chapter but I fit in that Harry wanted Cho because that gave Harry an excuse to kiss Hermione..hehe...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing..yadayadayada...belongs to J.K. Rowling and her people..what ever...Olive Garden is not mine either so it belongs to whoever.  
  
Under the tree....Hermione's thoughts  
  
Harry...why did they choose you to be The Boy Who Lived? Why? Voldemort has caused so much pain and anguish to this whole world...and you. You lost your parents to him. You lost so much and I cry for your loss. That day on the train was the beginning of my life. You showed me how to live. Why me? Why the little bookworm? Why? Harry, I love you and please never stop loving me. Our love is forever.. When you said you loved me, that was the happiest moment in my life. Harry, I love you. Stay....  
  
Continue..under the tree  
  
Harry stroked her hair while both of them were lost in thought. He had so much on his shoulders. The truth was..he felt lost. The sun rose up and bathed them in warmth. The birds sang and the bees buzzed but through it all they cried. Both understood the harshness of life and what would be coming. But...they were together and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Herm, I will love you forever. And forever is forever, Hermione. Trust me. I let go of my parents a long time ago but it will never stop hurting. I can't tell you how much it hurts. It is a physical ache in my heart. I felt it everyday ....before I met you. You were the sun breaking through the clouds of my heart. Each and everyday we spend together lifts my spirit. You smile and I feel my self smiling as though it is contagious. I love you." When Harry said those last few sentences she turned her tear-stained face to his and smiled. She smiled a radiant smile. A smile wide enough to make the whole world smile. And they understood that they would never be apart.  
  
"Let's go have lunch, shall we?" Harry lifted her up and carried her to the bottom of the hill where he set her down.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"Olive Garden, this cute, quaint Italian restaurant. Hurry up before the lunch crowd gets us."  
  
"Yes sir." Hermione shot him a dark look so he said, "Yes ma'am!" before executing a salute and a perfect military turn. Hermione laughed at his antics before going to the bathroom to tidy up.  
  
Harry looks so cute. Whenever he is with me I seem to laugh a lot. On the other hand, laughing is not all I want to do.......  
  
A/N I don't know what people in England eat...(sorry) so I love Olive Garden and I put it in the story... Naughty, naughty, Hermione. What could she be thinking? If it was me dating that gorgeous hunk, we would stay in. *giggles helplessly* Enough of that....Oh, and LittleMaggie, I know that 6 "4" IS very tall but well, I needed him to be...just because I like him tall...Next chap.: meeting Ron in Diagon Alley...  
  
Review so press that little button and make my day a little happier!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	6. Diagon Alley..

A/N Hi ya'll!! How am I doing? Please review and make my day!!! Enjoy, Linz!! Erika, see this because this chapter is for you!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine so don't sue!! J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his friends. K?  
  
Hermione's House of Loovveee.....Naa...Just Hermione's House *hehe*  
  
Harry and Hermione were in bed sleeping (fully-clothed of course) with Harry's arm keeping them close together. Harry woke with a slight start but relaxed once he saw Hermione was sleeping soundly. He lifted his head slightly so he could look at her face and he saw one of total contentment. Smiling, he stroked her arm lightly with his fingers. Then, he pulled her closer to him and breathed in her sweet scent. By now he realized it wasn't perfume but just Hermione. Hermione stirred and twisted but didn't fully wake until Harry put a hand under her chin and looked into her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Morning, honey," he whispered kissing her lightly on the lips. "Wake up!"  
  
"Hmmm? Harry? I just want to stay like this for a while." There was nothing he could deny her so he just wrapped her in a warm hug. She buried her face in his chest and sighed. "Do you realize we have been together for nearly a week?"  
  
"Herm, being with you makes me feel like we have had a lifetime of heaven. How about we go to Diagon Alley? I need to pick up something Professor Dumbledore wants." He stroked her hair while he saying this.  
  
"Oh! And will Mr.Potter perhaps be picking his lovely girlfriend something? Because this is a hint Mr.Potter, I will not look kindly on empty hands at the end of the day." She snickered and playfully smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hmm! If that is the way you want to play it, then I now have to do this!" He covered her mouth with his and kissed her passionately. Her hands went around his neck and she sighed. He tightened his hold on her and kissed her neck lightly. This went on for some time until they broke apart. Breathing hard, she said, "Remind me to play this game again!"  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
Once the both of them had showered and changed, they had a quick breakfast and hailed the Knight Bus. Stan looked at them and his eyes popped at the sight of Hermione. The pair climbed onto the bus but Harry kissed Hermione right there and then as if to make sure Stan knew they were together. Stan chuckled and called Harry, Neville. Hermione laughed but Harry stood on her foot. She took it as a signal to stop but as soon as they got off the bus she let out a loud laugh.  
  
"Neville!!! Hahaha!" She couldn't stop and tears started streaming down her face. Harry couldn't help but laugh along too. Hermione soon controlled herself and went to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry followed and tapped the bricks that would let them through. "Where to first, Harry?"  
  
"How about Mr.Ollivander's?" The two set off down the street to his shop. "This is what I have to do for Dumbledore."  
  
"Aaaah, Mr.Potter. Your wand: holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Ms.Gr..." Harry interrupted.  
  
"Mr.Ollivander, I am here on Professor Dumbledore's behalf. Do you have the wand? It is ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. I am here to buy it. Would you happen to still have it?"  
  
"Certainly Mr.Potter!" He handed over a dusty box but looked curiously at Harry (A/N hmm...please think about this). "That will be no charge as I am glad to help Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Bye Mr.Ollivander!" the happy couple said. Mr.Ollivander paused before saying aloud to the silent store, "I wonder what is up!"  
  
A/N I know I said they would meet Ron but it is late and I need my beauty sleep! LoL...anyway, that is next chapter! Is that all right? Bibi.. 


	7. RON.....

A/N Sorry for this being out so late!! I've been so busy but I got this chapter out!! Hope you like it!! Linz, plz email!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing mine. J.K. Rowling's all hers k? HERS…..  
  
1 Lunch…  
  
"Harry, let's eat at that restaurant across the way," she said while pointing to a bistro. The couple strode to the quaint, small restaurant and chose a table close to the tiny dance floor complete with a magicked orchestra with no players. Harry and Hermione ordered but then…  
  
"Hermione, may I have this dance?" Harry asked as he stood up and reached for her hand. She took it and he led her to the dance floor. Harry looked down at her and put a hand on her waist lightly. The violinist started a slow tune and watched the couple. Hermione placed her hands around his neck and leaned her head against his chest. He sighed involuntarily and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Harry? Why are you so perfect?"  
  
"Me? Perfect? Are you kidding? Look at my hair! It just screams NERD!"  
  
"Harry, your hair adds character. I'm not talking about your appearance. You are just perfect to me in every way. You care about me and that means so much. You do everything perfectly." She buried her face in his chest and he pulled her into a tight hug. They stopped dancing and he looked into her eyes. He saw love, affection, and a touch of sadness. Then, he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back with all she felt and the two of them lost touch with the world.  
  
Ron…..(I wonder…..)  
  
Ron Weasley stood outside of Quidditch Supplies. He had just gotten his allowance and he had gone to Diagon Alley with his mum. Anxious to get home and try out the wax on his old broom. Another thing he was looking forward to doing was seeing Hermione. He couldn't get her out of his mind. The time she went to the ball with Krum was like a punch in the gut.  
  
Suddenly, a sight caught his attention. A guy with black hair was practically making out with his girlfriend. The guy looked strangely like…Harry! Who was that with him? He felt a little funny watching them kiss but…something wasn't right. He crept closer to the bistro and studied the couple.  
  
IT WAS HERMIONE!!!! He couldn't believe it! His best friend was kissing the girl he was in love with! Ron saw red flash in front of his eyes. Without a second's thought, he barreled down on the couple, jerked Hermione from Harry, and landed a solid punch on his jaw and another right into his chest. He backed away breathing hard. Harry had crumpled to the floor and Hermione was yelling at him and screaming at him to go away. Harry wasn't badly hurt and stared up at him in disbelief. Harry shook of Hermione's attempts to stop his bleeding lip.  
  
"RON!!! What the heck!" Harry had stood up and was staring at him.  
  
"Harry! How could you have stabbed me in the back?!! What, not only do you have to have fame, glory, and money but the girl too?! The famous Harry Potter gets all of that plus Hermione! How could you? Ron, his sidekick, stands to the side and claps as the two live happily ever after! Harry, I trusted you!" As soon as he finished, Ron rushed away and disappeared in the crowd.  
  
2 The Aftermath  
  
Hermione could not believe what had just happened. Ron had hit Harry and practically said he liked Hermione. She shook herself out of her trance and rushed to Harry. "Are you all right, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, but..I can't believe it! He hit me! He was supposed to be my friend." Harry sighed and sat down. The betrayal weighed him down and made his normally bright eyes dim. Hermione pulled up a chair and pondered on what to say. She herself was still in shock. She asked him again if he was all right and kissed his cheek softly. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her back. He sighed and hugged her. "We need to just give him space and talk to him the next chance we get." She touched his bleeding lip and proclaimed he needed to see a mediwizard. He responded by wiping the blood on his lip and kissing her with all the love he felt and the hope for a better future. She responded quickly and enjoyed this one moment because she was uncertain of what would come. The two went home and enjoyed the afternoon together. (A/N I leave you to fill in the rest!)  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N How was that? I'm sorry about the lateness but I have been so BUSY!! I'll have the next chapter later about Saturday. I'm sorry about how much the chapter sucks…It'll get better I promise!!!  
  
~bookworm4ever~  
  
Click on the button down there and see what happens! =) 


	8. Thoughts.....

A/N I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I hope it's up to scratch! Please review my poor story and thank you to all my regulars!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue!! J.K. Rowling is the genius of Harry Potter!  
  
1 Hermione's thoughts  
  
Ron, I don't believe it….After all these years he says it now! Why does he ruin the best moment of my life with all this sadness and anger! Harry, poor Harry! The betrayal and sadness in his face made my heart break. Now, anger is mixed in as well. What will happen to our friendship? This afternoon Harry seemed distant and deep in thought. I hope he isn't brooding over Ron's actions but I know better, he is thinking of it every second.  
  
2 Harry's thoughts  
  
Ron! You lay this on me now! Why on earth would you proclaim this now! I can't believe you! It's like a stab in the back! Don't you understand I love her! I love her, Ron! I know you don't, I know! I know you are afraid of being left out! But we won't do that. We'll be friends forever! Ron, forget this anger that has made this rift grow between us. Forget it.  
  
3 Hermione's House  
  
"Harry dear, could you take this to the table?" Hermione's mom asked. "I would appreciate the help."  
  
"Sure, Ms.Granger! I'd be happy to help. I'm sorry to have not said this before but I am thankful for your kindness and your hospitality."  
  
"Nonsense, Harry, we love having you here with us if only for a short while. Hermione has talked about you for so long and it's great to finally get to know you."  
  
Harry took the platter to the table and sat down next to Hermione. He kissed her temple gently and she rested her head on his shoulder. The couple was happy just to be together. Hermione's father walked into the dining room and saw the two enjoying each other's company. He smiled and turned to go into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry? I have an idea on how to reach Ron. I think we should take a break…."  
  
"WHAT! Hermione, are you saying we should break up?!"  
  
"No, no, that would be the last thing I would want to do now that we've found each other. No, I want to stay away from Ron until he gets used to the idea of us together." Harry was quiet but took her hand in his. He stroked her hand with his thumb then looked into her eyes. They communicated to him that she was in need of space and that Ron had hurt her deeply with his reaction. He leaned in and kissed her softly. The two got up and sat on the couch. Harry lied down and adjusted himself so that Hermione would be able to lie against him. Once she was comfortable, he held her tightly and whispered that no one would rip them apart. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Harry then told her that she wouldn't get away with just that.  
  
  
  
A/N Hope you'll liked that!!! Until next time! *leaves room with a long bow*  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers!!!! 


	9. King's Cross...and Ginny....

A/N Sorry for the delay folks! I am so busy with stuff right now….Nothing much..Enjoy! The longest chapter yet as an apology! Liz, this chapter is for you..plz..lol..made me laugh…  
  
It was now two weeks after Harry and Hermione had that chance encounter with Ron. Harry grew silent whenever Ron's name was mentioned and stared off into space during meals. The only thing that seemed to keep Harry's mind off Ron was Hermione. The two spent hours just spending time together alone. They snuggled together in bed for hours just talking and enjoying the peace.  
  
"Harry, we should get up early to get to King's Cross on time! You know that owl we got today makes us prefects."  
  
"Aawww, Hermione! I just want to spend time here with you forever," he said while nuzzling her neck. "Besides, why would I want to spend time with Draco Malfoy when I have you all to myself? I am NOT that crazy! We have all our trunks packed and ready." Hermione didn't say anything but buried her face in his chest. She sighed in contentment. He held her close to him and thought about something that had been haunting him since that first night he came. Voldemort would make Hermione a target and he would never allow that. Maybe he should just pick up and leave. Maybe…No, I can't leave, not now. I love her and she loves me. My life is just beginning to come together. What come will come…  
  
1 THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Harry woke up and gazed down at Hermione's face as he had done many times before. He smiled and held her closer. With a glance at the clock, he knew that if he didn't wake her now they wouldn't make it on time. Shaking her slightly, she yawned and buried her face deeper into his chest. This time, he shook her harder and she awoke. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she gazed sleepily at him. He bent down and kissed her good morning. "Hermione, we have to get ready. Your parents will be ready to leave soon."  
  
"Ok…I'll go take a shower and get ready. You can scamper off too you know." She reluctantly left the warm circle of his arms and went to take a shower. He too left to get ready.  
  
The two went downstairs for a light breakfast before climbing in for a car ride. Hermione stretched out on the back seat with her head on Harry's lap. Her parents didn't say anything for even a blind man could see they were in love. Their hands were entwined together and a looked of utter peace on their faces. As soon as they arrived, her parents bid them good- bye and left for an abrupt vacation. Holding hands, they entered the station and crossed the barrier. Thankfully, the two didn't have to face Ron but there were many whispers and stares in their direction. Harry was fed up and kissed Hermione there full on for a full five minutes and was on the verge of forgetting his name when he was brought back to reality when a tap came on the shoulder. Mrs.Weasley stood looking pleased and gave each a hug. She asked about his summer and thankfully didn't shed any tears. They didn't ask about Ron though.  
  
Once the two were seated comfortably in their own compartment, Harry turned his attention back to her. Lovingly holding her face in his hands, he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful and he felt he was about to burst from the feelings he had for her. They were so involved in each other that they didn't notice a certain red haired person come into the car. Nor did they notice that it was Ginny until she let out a small cry. Harry looked around to see who it was when he saw a white, pale Ginny looking ready to faint.  
  
A/N Aahh…cliffy huh? Have a great weekend and have fun! Bibi for now…see you in a few days! Thanx Linz for your continued support. To another reviewer who guessed correctly, the part is coming! 


	10. Her reaction....

A/N Is there any remote interest in me continuing the story? I don't have so many reviews for my chaps.! Please review, it makes my day! Enjoy the chapter! Linz and Eric, thank you for your continuing support!  
  
Ginny stood there as white as chalk gazing at the frozen couple. She looked ready to faint. Hermione rose with Harry and the pair remained in place.  
  
"Ginny, please don't be angry with either of us. We aren't sorry about being together but we are sorry if it causes you pain. Ginny, we haven't been the best of friends but I have loved Harry for a very long time."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME ABOUT LOVING HARRY FOR A LONG TIME! I HAVE WANTED TO BE BY HIS SIDE SINCE I FIRST SAW HIM. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said sharply," I'm sorry but I like you just as a friend. Hermione and I love each other. Please, understand."  
  
Looking furious but not wanting to scream at Harry, she whirled around and stalked off presumably to tell someone. Harry knew who that someone would be and Ron would come back to seek vengeance. Hermione shot him a look and he sighed. He sat down and pulled her gently with him. Sitting in his lap, he enveloped her in a warm embrace. No words were spoken for none were needed. The two loved each other and that was enough and understood.  
  
The train slowed to a halt and the students disembarked. Harry and Hermione saw no sign of a crazed Ron, George, or Fred. Before the two stepped off, Harry kissed her lightly and squeezed her hand. She rewarded him with a brave smile and the two set off to the carriages. Hagrid waved a merry hand to them and crossed the lake with his first years.  
  
Hogwarts loomed ahead and seemed like a welcome sight. Dumbledore waved to the students to sit down so he could give his start-of-term speech. "Ah, it is delightful to see you all. Mr.Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that anyone wandering around the school at night now will be subject to expulsion. Voldemort," the crowd gasped," has risen again and security will be tight. Professor McGonagall assures me that students will be in no harm with the new security measures. Our prefects are Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Our Head Boy and Head Girl are not going to be identified for they are in my service. Now, please enjoy the feast!"  
  
Harry and Hermione sat next to each other at the place nearest the staff table. Harry communicated wordlessly with Dumbledore and the professor's eyes were dim and not twinkling like usual. Harry turned back to his soup and whispered to Hermione that everything would be fine. He would explain everything later. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he sighed and wished they were alone. Looking around the table, Ron and Ginny were seated at the places nearest the door. Neither looked in their direction but were silent and ate quickly.  
  
After dinner, Harry entwined his hands with Hermione's and led her through the school. They walked fast and soon approached the door to Dumbledore's office. Harry said The Griffin Lies In Wait and the gargoyle sprung away. Walking up the stairs, Harry brought something he had hidden in his cloak into the light. With a light knock, the pair went inside his office.  
  
"Harry, you have come." Dumbledore said simply. "I trust you have the wand? Good, good. Hermione, I'm sure you are very curious to know what has been going on this summer since Voldemort's rebirth. Harry went not to a Quidditch camp but an Auror one. Harry now knows how do protect himself from attackers but that is just preparation for the next phase.  
  
Harry is James Potter's son. James was a Mage, a wizard with heightened senses, gifts if you would. Harry is one too. He is the only person who can defeat Voldemort. There is a prophecy, a Mage attending Hogwarts would send lightning to kill the riddle. At his side a woman of knowledge would be his guide. Together, their love would cover the evil. This information is a shock to you I know. Please don't be angry toward Harry as he was just following my orders. Lily Potter's wand is that one sitting on top of the desk. Mr.Ollivander recovered it from the wreckage and restored it. Hermione, it is yours if you accept this. Let me know in a week's time for we have much to do. Voldemort is rising and we must stop it. Harry, Hermione, please follow me, I will let you share a bedroom for the night. Goodnight."  
  
Hermione sat perched on the bed, rigid with shock. She couldn't believe what had just transpired. Harry and her were supposed to save the world. Harry had to be with her to do that. He didn't love her. It was all an act to get her to go along with it. No, it can't be. Harry wouldn't do that. He wouldn't. He would if he had a choice between lying to me and save the world or not. Oh my god. Harry stepped toward her but she suddenly jumped up. Her eyes blazed with fire and she looked coldly at him.  
  
"I would never have expected you, of all people to do this to me. I loved you but you never loved me. It was all a ploy to get me to go along with this so called prophecy. No, forgive me but I will not go on with this charade. I will help you defeat Voldemort but no more of this Harry. No. It's over." She continued to stare at him silently and focusedly. His face twisted into a mask of horror and pain.  
  
"NO, HERMIONE PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I love you, I do. Please believe me when I say this. I wouldn't hurt you like that, I wouldn't make up my love for you." Harry said with heart-felt emotion. He couldn't describe his emotions right then. He was sad, hurt, angry, and mostly devastated from the fact that Hermione doubted his love for her. He loved her with his very being. Desperate to make her believe him, he pulled her roughly to him and their lips met in a frantic kiss. He tried to take all of his love and channel it through one passionate kiss. Hermione struggled but gave in and kissed him back. Their tears mixed as they kissed.  
  
When he pulled back, she sobbed into his chest and whispered she was so sorry. He kissed her softly and she climbed into bed. The chair in the back would have been his bed but she pulled him back to her. He climbed into bed and put his arms around her. Nothing was said, none were needed. All that night, they drew comfort from each other.  
  
  
  
A/N Hey, what do you think? I know the fact that Dumbledore letting them share a room is a little OOC, sorry. I just needed it for convenience. Please REVIEW!! 


	11. Their reaction...

A/N Wow…it's the eleventh chapter already!! I'm amazed…Thank you to all my dear reviewers…Special thanks to Linz and E.C.R. Potter! I love you all except one reviewer who is r/h! I don't enjoy those types of reviews! If you are r/h go take it somewhere else k? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
  
The next morning arrived and awoke the couple. Harry kissed her lips lightly and smiled. She sighed and buried her head deeper into his chest.  
  
"I don't wanna wake up…Harry…" Instead of replying, he kissed her deeply and let his hands rove around her. She reacted but mischievous Harry scooped her up in his arms. She shrieked and tightened her arms around his neck. He would have been laughing except she was cutting off his air supply. Reluctantly, he set her down to kiss her properly. She lifted her lips and brushed them against his to tempt him. He responded by pulling her into a breathtaking kiss. His kiss was full of love, tenderness, and a bit of lust.  
  
His mouth worked wonders. Wow. I guess our friendship really has changed from the feelings I get from being close to him.  
  
Hermione is so beautiful, she'd make a rose pale in comparison. Her full lips…. Harry didn't finish his thought, as her lips were a very pleasant distraction. When he pulled away, neither blushed. Instead, the two held each other tightly. "Hermione, I won't ever leave you. I love you. No one will ever take our love away. No one."  
  
"Harry, I love you too. Our love is forever." She rested her head on his muscular chest. He put his chin on her head and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Slowly, he bent his head lower to claim her lips for his own but a loud knock interrupted him.  
  
Sighing loudly, Harry went to answer it. Ron stood before him in all his ugly glory and punched him hard enough for Harry to be knocked down by surprise. Hermione returned from the bathroom to find an enraged Ron and a bruised Harry. Harry sluggishly stood but Ron followed his first hit with a punch to the stomach, face, and another punch to the face. Hermione swallowed a scream and quickly ran to Ron so she could give him a mighty slap. Her handprint was outlined on his face. He looked abashed but not sorry about his actions. He pulled her roughly to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. She couldn't get away as Ron held her so tight it hurt. Harry was there in a flash and dragged Ron off her. She watched in horror as Harry gave Ron a vicious uppercut and a kick to the groin. He breathed hard as he watched Ron fall down on the ground. Ron pulled himself together and said, "THIS IS NOT OVER POTTER, HERMIONE IS MINE!"  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry about the shortness of the chapter! I'm pressed for time as I have vacation soon. I get to go somewhere really cool! Anyway, I'll write more as soon as I get back! Okey dokey? Thank you to all my reviewers! The Ron-Harry-Hermione jealousy thing has a purpose to don't give up on me! This is not just pointless brawling! REVIEW!! 


	12. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: ok, I haven't put this thing up for a while so this is the last one I'll put up for the entire story! I own nothing! Ok? It is J.K. Rowling's!  
  
A/N Ok, now I can get on with the story! I'm almost at the 60 reviews point! I can't believe it. Twelve chapters and sixty reviews! I could burst! Thank you to my reviewers because you keep me going! Thank you for your support! Now, enough of my blabbering, the story!  
  
Linz, this chapter is for you hon! Enjoy!  
  
^^^^^  
  
He trudged up the stairs, slouching and radiating anger. Ron's eyes were glassy but were flashing angrily. Inside his mind however, a battle raged on with the Dark Lord. The real Ron was being controlled with one of Voldemort's custom made spells. He saw what his body was doing to his friends and inside, he cringed. No one deserved that, he was really happy that they decided to take the plunge. He had seen it coming a long time ago. However, there was a situation at hand that had to be taken care of. Ron fought against the curse every minute of every hour of every day. Still, he could not do it. He needed his friends.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Harry and Hermione were discussing what had happened to Ron to make him act like this. They couldn't believe that was Ron who had punched Harry. Harry pondered if he should tell Hermione that Ron's eyes were shining with something evil. He knew Ron didn't have that in him. But how could it enter? He thought and thought until……."I've got it! Hermione, sit down. I think something connected to the Dark Side has taken over Ron's mind and body. I felt something when he touched me. I felt an evil so great that the only time I have felt it was when Voldemort ran his finger down my face. Herm, do you know what this means?"  
  
"It means Ron is locked inside his mind. We need to do something!" A chuckle made her grow silent. A figure standing in the corner came into the light. Voldemort had entered Hogwarts once again. Harry immediately stood in front of Hermione, shieling her from anything Voldemort might try.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry Folks! I can't type so much today! I am soooooo sorry that I haven't had anything up for awhile and these two sections are all I can come up with for now! My teachers are killing me! I'll be back in a week or so with a full, regular chapter!  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT: If I do NOT receive 73 reviews for this chapter I will not continue this story! I am putting this notice up to see if people really want me to continue this. Please make my day and review! Tell people to review plz!  
  
Bookworm4ever~~~ 


	13. Let out

A/N I was so amazed to actually have interest in this story! I am completely speechless…My god! You guys actually think this story is worth saving! I'm so honored by you taking your time to review my mess of a story! Thank you so much! This chapter is dedicated to the late Kevin Tod Smith. Enjoy!  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Inside his mental prison, Ron raged against Voldemort. He cried and screamed his fury at his captor to no avail.  
  
"God, leave ME ALONE! Leave my friends and I alone! Why are you doing this!? Come out here and show yourself! Come on you bloody coward, let's fight one to one! COME ON!"  
  
A POOF came from the corner of his cell and Voldemort appeared in all his vile glory. The Dark Lord calmly sipped ice tea as he leaned against the wall. It seemed the Dark Lord was bored by it all. He finally spoke, "Weasley, you dare challenge me? Boy, you know nothing, how can you possibly kill me?"  
  
"Who said anything about killing me? It seems to me that this situation requires a game of skill. I read you were the champion chess player when you were at Hogwarts. Is that true, Tom?"  
  
"SHUT UP, don't EVER call me by that dirty name! All right, come on you pathetic piece of filth! I, Lord Voldemort, shall defeat you like I will defeat Potter!"  
  
The chess match consisted of dozens of life size figurines and piles of broken black and white pieces. At the last moment, Ron saw an opening to Tom's king. With a triumphant cry, he yelled, "CHECK MATE!"  
  
For the first time, the Dark Lord was speechless. He snarled, "So, you beat me? Who cares? Potter will still die! And he doesn't know it yet! He'll die at the hand of his soul mate. Would you care to run and tell Potter that? Yes, there is a prophecy that the one who might beat the Dark Lord shall be defeated along with the world if he does not let go of his partner. Care to tell him that?" With one last cackle, he vanished in a poof of smoke.  
  
Ron felt a rushing sound and landed hard on the stairs. He took a few minutes to check his body to see if there were any broken bones. After completing that, he took the stairs two at a time to Harry and Hermione's bedroom. He desperately needed to talk to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^  
  
Hmm…cliffy huh? I threw in that other prophecy~ Thanx for your support! Have a great day and a merry time reading my story….LOL…( ( ( ( ( ( 


	14. Burden Released

A/N Here I am again! Hope you enjoy the chapter but before that, special thanks goes to JoeBob1379 for his constructive criticism and help for making my writing better!  
  
Hmph.. I hate being flamed and it has happened 3 times! Ok, to NeverSayDie, you reviewed my story once before and you said it was great! What the heck is wrong with you!  
  
HermioneFan: …………………………….  
  
^^^  
  
Harry paced back and forth while wondering what to do about Ron's plight. He never dreamed of Voldemort resorting to these extremes to get to him. God, who knows what Ron must be going through. It should have been me, it should have been me.  
  
Hermione was very troubled about how Harry was reacting to his theory. She hesitantly came in front of him and wound her arms around him. He held her tightly and gestured for her to put her head in the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair and whispered, "Hermione, I'm so scared and I feel guilty. Ron has been going through this for god knows how long. It should have been me. He was innocent. He was chosen because he was my friend. Hermione, you are my soul mate, I have known it for a long time. I don't know what he'll do to you. I have to leave…."  
  
Before Hermione could protest, Ron burst into the room. Harry and Hermione were speechless and could only stare at him. Ron said, "Guys, I'm so sorry about all this. Voldemort was controlling my body and I was locked in my mind. I have to let you guys know I fully support your relation-" Ron was cut off by Harry and Hermione hugging him tightly. The three friends were ecstatic to be back together. That day was spent mending their broken friendship.  
  
^^^  
  
A/N I am so sorry to leave you here with such a short chapter but I have to go somewhere. Thank you for being here with me for so long! TTYL and Linz, luv ya sis!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/  
  
Press the little button to see what it does!!! 


	15. Happiness

A/N Ah, my dear supporters! Thank you again for your wonderful reviews! H/H all the way!!! A little note: I always sign my reviews by this- h/h forever~~~ Let us stand proud and not back down from our ship! Enjoy the chapter (sorry about the shortness but I'm pressed for time).  
  
^^^  
  
Harry awoke and snuggled closer to Hermione. He smiled happily for all was right between Ron, Hermione, and him. Not to mention the fact that my girlfriend is so beautiful and caring. I know we love each other. He had to stop his train of thought for the angel next to him was waking up. She gave him a small grin and kissed his cheek. Harry whispered, "Is that all?" Her grin grew wider and she lifted her lips to meet his. He held her close to him and ran his fingers through her hair. His angel had her hands busy exploring his muscular back. When they parted Hermione asked, "Is it possible for me to love you more everyday? I believe it because I feel it. Harry, will you always be with me?  
  
"Herm, I picked this up in Diagon Alley. I was just window shopping when I spotted this in a small store. For one thing, I didn't think you would wear it. Another is that you would realize you would just like to be my friend. Also, you could get sick of me. Now, I feel is should just give it to you and see your opinion." Harry held out a glittering ring that shone in the weak light.  
  
A/N Thank you ppl for being here for me! C ya laterz! 


	16. Sadness

This chapter only is rated R for suggestiveness.  
  
  
  
A/N Hey guys! Thanks for hanging in there with me! Thank yous go especially to ECR Potter and Linz! Linz, thanx for being there for me!  
  
  
  
Harry watched Hermione through narrowed eyes. His emerald eyes reflected pain, anger, and most of all, crushing sadness. He had never felt worse in his entire life. Not even when his uncle had beat him with Dudley's baseball bat for looking at the neighbors.  
  
Hermione was sitting in Dean Thomas' lap and it looked like she was using her tongue to flick his ear. Dean was smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. Meanwhile, Harry's heart was taking a beating.  
  
Harry thought back a little to where this all had started a few weeks ago. He had caught Hermione with Thomas. Hermione had woken up at that moment and stared at him wide eyed. His heart felt like it had been stampeded on by a herd of elephant and after that, sat upon by Dudley. She had only sat up from the couch. Then, she told him Dean and her had been secretly dating for the past two weeks. Without a word, he left.  
  
After that, he was a wreck, partly from seeing Hermione all over that guy and loneliness. Ron was extremely supportive and was there for him during those first few days. Harry would never have believed Hermione would cheat on him and wouldn't accept it. His heart would just not accept it. Loving Hermione was the only thing that kept him going through these dark times.  
  
Shaking himself back to the present, Harry saw Hermione leading Dean out of the Great Hall. Harry followed knowing he would only hurt himself but feeling compelled to. What he saw when her arrived 10 minutes later in Hermione's room courtesy of an invisibility cloak, shook him so hard. With a cry of rage, he threw himself on Dean and started punching him. He threw all of his anger, sadness, and pain into his punches. Hermione was yelling at him to stop but he only did when she ran and hit him with her fists.  
  
  
  
A/N I know this is totally unexpected but I will work this whole thing out in the next chapter! Please bear with me as I will totally make this whole thing up to you..hehe..;) ( so I'll be seeing you in a few days!  
  
Review!!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
v 


End file.
